DESTROYA!
by screamersilent
Summary: My chemical Romance Frerard. Gerard needs some inspiration for Destroya, and Frank is happy to help. Rated for sexual content.


********NEWLY EDITED******  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I dont not own DESTROYA OR MCR**

**I love this song, it's controversial and Punk and i was surprised no one had done a story on this and i just could resist. This is a story I've been working on for forever, and I'm eager to finally put it up. :) This is a Frerard fic about how Destroya got the moans. :) enjoy**

The studio was a buzz with excitement. My Chemical Romance was finally off tour and back in the recording studio laying down tracks for their new album _Danger Days: True lives of the Fabulous Killjoys._

The band had been working on the twelfth track on the Album _DESTROYA._ The drums, bass, and Ray's part on the guitar were already worked out but Frank Iero had slacked off and hadn't written his part for the song. "One day Frank your going to forget to do something so important its goanna bite you in the ass." Ray commented sitting in the mixing room with the rest of the band as Gerard laid down some vocals.

Frank looked up from his note book with a crooked grin. "Nah, I'm to epic for that to happen."

"Too much off an epic fail." Mikey interjected.

All Frank did was flip Mikey the bird as starred back at his note book trying to figure out a good rift for after the first chorus.

Gerard had just finished the first chorus actually and he was waiting for his part to come up again. That part just didn't feel right there. He felt as though there should be some vocals, maybe not complete words but grunts or something. He let his band know how he felt.

"Guys!" They didn't acknowledge him, so he tried again, "Guys!" Still nothing. He screamed at the top of his lungs from the music booth, "GUYS!" The 33 year old red head smiled as he saw his friend's faces cringe from the loud noise.

Frank was the one to answer. He pushed the button that allowed them to talk to him from the mixing room. "What the hell do you want? Fuck!" He put his pinky finger in his ear twisting it, trying to get the ringing sound out of his ears. "Like, this shits got to be pretty fuckin' important or I might kick your ass Way."

Gerard huffed popping his hip out like a sass queen, "First Mr. Iero you are like a foot tall I doubt you could kick my ass, and second, It is important! it's about the song." Bob stifled a laugh,

Ray leaned in to the mini micro phone, wanting to get his shot in on Frank, and so he pressed the button. "Dude as soon as mini lazzy-ass next to me is done the songs finished."

Frank looked up at Ray sending epic glaring beams of death through his squinted eyes. He was not short, he was fun sized damn it!

"I know it is, but I don't know their just seems to be something missing."

Mikey sighed interjecting himself into the conversation hoping to stop an argument that was bound to happen. He was hungry and just wanted to go get some lunch. Mikey was so tired of this song already, "Come on Gee! Can't we just be done with this. You've spent three weeks changing the lyrics six times even though all them were basically the same!"

Gerard's face fell it wasn't his fault he wanted their music to be perfect and this album was no exception! If anything there fourth album was suppose to be held to a higher standard than the rest, it was after all suppose to be My Chemical Romance's come back! Gerard felt like he was the only one that cared.

Mikey saw the saddened look on his brothers face and decided to make a compromise. "Okay, Gerard, what about this we are going to and lunch taking care of some errands. This will take a few hours if you have the changes made by the time we get back then you've got your way. If not then I'm sorry man. We've spent too much time on this song as it is." Gerard smiled and nodded in agreement knowing he could do this in the couple hours it would take them to come back.

Mikey, Ray, and Bob got out of their sets. " Hey, you commin' man?" Bob asked Frank who hadn't gotten up yet. Frank side glanced at Gerard. "I think I'm goanna stay here and finish this shit." He said motioning to his note book. The band shrugged and left.

Frank looked at Gerard who was just standing in the middle of the sound booth already lost in thought. He wondered what their singer had in mind this time. He taped on the glass snapping Gerard out of his thought process.

Gerard looked up, frank motioned him to come into the mixing room. Gerard took off his head phones and exited the booth wondering what Frank wanted.

Gerard opened the door. "Sit down man, tell me what you've got in mind for this song now?" Frank instructed quizzically. Gerard wrinkled his nose.

"I don't know exactly. I don't want to change the lyrics," Frankie exhaled in relief cutting Gerard off.

"That's good man because for once I think these lyrics are perfect." Gerard let that slid ignoring the slight stab he felt about Frank's off hand comment towards his lyrics.

"Anyways, as I was saying its just after I end the first chorus with _But I believe we're the enemy_ and it's just instrumental I just feel there should be some sort off vocal sound their. Like not real worlds or anything. Just oh I don't know." Gerard copied Frankie and hiked his legs up on the mixing panel feeling exasperated.

"Well like what? Do you want to start singing _Lalala _right there?" Frank joked.

Gerard laughed. "No, nothing like that. Maybe a groan or" his eyes light up, "Or moans!" he stood up excited by the idea. "Yeah, like it'll sound real sexy. Just _ uh uh uh uh." _ He sang swaying his hips in the process.

Frank just grinned. Gerard was right that did seem like a good idea. It would drive the fans wild,it sure as hell was driving him up the wall and they hadn't even recorded it. "So what do you think Frank?" Gerard asked self consciously.

"I think it's a great idea." The black haired guitarist assured.

Gerard beamed, "Okay I'll get back in the booth and start. You know how to work the mechanics in here right?" Frank poked out his tongue. "No shit Sherlock, now get the fuck in their!" He ordered jokingly.

….

Frank played the track, and Gerard waited for the right part. When he the chorus ended he started to moan. "_Uh uhuh uhuhuh uh uhuh uhuh!" _ "Come on Gerard it sounds like you're faking an orgasm!" Frank complained from inside the mixing room.

Gerard put his hands on his hips. "Well, I kind of am!" He was tired they done this fourteen times! And Frank still wasn't satisfied. '_seriously! how many different ways could you moan?' _

"Well fake it better!" He secretly had always wanted to hear Gerard moan. Frank thought this be perfect but he was sourly disappointed an he knew their fans would be too if they heard this. "Pretend Lyn-z is giving you the best blow job of your life!" Gerard's eyes went wide as his cheeks reddened.

"What? I am not doing that!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's weird she's not even here!"

"So, Come on do something because this sounds like shit." Gerard just scuffed as Frank replayed the track.

Gerard got to through the vocals again but when he finished the first set of moans Frankie stopped him. "Gerard if that's what you sound like when Lyn-z gives you a bj she must suck at it!"

"Hey!"

"I'm just saying, it's that or you suck at pretending, which I know ain't true Mr. Drama queen!" Gerard looked down embarrassed.

"what is it Gee? Does she really give bad Bj's?" Frank joked.

"no, it's not that, it's um she doesn't..." The singer mumbled the rest of his sentence.

"What was that, I didn't catch it." Gerard's face got even redder then before he said

"She doesn't. gimebjs."

" Again with the mumbling man! Just Spite it out!" Frank demanded.

"I said She's never given me head oaky!" Gerard screamed. Frankie's eyes went dangerously wide. Gerard clasped his hands over his mouth after he realized what he had just shouted.

All Frankie could manage was a very long "wooooooooooooooooow."

"I know. She said she doesn't think it's very hygienic." Gerard defended. Frank recovered from his shocked state. "Damn man that sucks! You haven't gotten head in…"

"Never." Gerarad answered.

"Never?" Frank asked inscrutably.

"Yeah, Eliza and I never got that far, and Lynz won't do it so yeah."

"Damn, Man you're missin out, it feels really good, Jamia loves getting on her knees. I can't believe you've never gotten head." Frank joked

Gerard scowled, "Well, if I'm missing out why don't you get over here and show me?"

Gerard was completely kidding of course but he had given Frank an idea. Frank set the instrumentals on repeat and timed them to began in one minute. He then walked in to the recording booth with Gerard.

"What are you doing?" Gerard asked when got on his knees right in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. Just start to sing when your part comes. Make only the noises that need to be on the song." Frank instructed.

Gerard looked confused, "Why wouldn't I?" He asked

Frank looked up at Gerard giving him a naughty little grin. "No reason. Just no matter what only sing the sounds that should go on the track. If you do that this will turn out great."

Gerard lifted an eyebrow for a brief moment then did what he was told. The red head closed his eye listening to the beat. His eyes flew open when he felt his zipper go down and a hand reach into his pants pulling out his member.

'No, Frank isn't really going to do this? Is he?' Gerard wanted to say something but Frankie put a finger to his lips then pointed that same finger at the microphone motioning for him to start. He began Frank licked the tip of Gerard's penis . 'This going to be difficult' Gerard thought himself'

It was actually so hard that when he said "_**Check Check!" **_ his voice was shaky.

Gerard repeated more as moan this time. "_**_Check Check_!"**_ Frank sucked he tip of his now fully erect member.

"_CHECK CHECK CHECK CHECK WOAH_!" Gerard cried as Frank took him in his mouth. Gerard closed is eyes.

_'Don't believe what they say_  
><em>We're dead flies in the summertime<em>  
><em>They leave us all behind<em>

It felt so good. Frank was so good. His hot breath, his moist mouth, It was all too much to take in. Gerard wanted to moan to groan, to scream out frank's name but he didn't he had to concentrate-no matter how hard it was- on the song.

_With duct tape scars on my honey  
>They don't like who you are<br>You won't like where we'll go  
>Brother protect me now<br>With blood they wash in the money'  
>With each line it got more pleasurable<em>

_You don't believe in God  
>I don't believe in luck<br>They don't believe in us_  
><em>But I believe we're the enemy<em>

Gerard struggled to keep his composer and sing . The chorus was so hard. He heard himself release small moans but that only added to the tracks sexy tones.

_You don't believe in God_  
><em>I don't believe in luck<em>  
><em>They don't believe in us<em>  
><em>But I believe we're the enemy<em>

Gerard looked down at Frank. God, he was so fucking sexy, the way he used his tini little sexy mouth to work fucking wonders. 'fuck!' Gerard thought as he lightly bucked into Franks mouth, rejoicing that the chorus ended and he could moan.

_Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh_

Frank looked up as his friend bucked into his mouth, if he could grin he would, Gerard looked so hot and his fucking voice was sexy as hell. He could feel himself grow hard.

_uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh  
><em>

Gerard was still looking at him, He decided to apply more pressure with his mouth, lessening the space inside his mouth. Gerard throw back his head in pleasure. His hands come up, digging his nails in to the cushiony part of the head phones.

_uhh uhh uhh_

Gerard's Breath became ragged, the pleasure was making it hard for him to sing. It felt so fucking good, Frank continued to pump up and down, swirling his tongue, and fucking sucking on Gerard like he was the world's best lollipop, to frank he fucking was.

_Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
>Against the sun, we're the enemy<br>Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya_

Frank had always found Gerard incredibly hot, and always wanted to do this, he let out a small moan. That had to be the sexiest thing Gerard had ever heard! Fuck if Frank did that again he would fucking cum!

_ uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh_

Gerard was panting, like a fucking whore, and he knew it.

_uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh_

'Holy shit, I'm so close!' Gerard thought praying he could last a little longer, this felt to fucking good!

_uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh  
><em>

Hands crept up under the hem of Gerard's shirt they began to caress Gerard's smooth flat stomach. 'How the hell was Frank so damn good at this?' Gerard asked himself

_uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh  
>uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh<br>uhh uhh uhh_

_I don't believe in God (you don't believe in God)  
>I don't believe in luck (I don't believe in luck)<br>I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
>I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)<br>I don't believe in God (You don't believe in God)  
>I don't believe in love (I don't believe in luck)<br>I don't believe in you (They don't believe in us)  
>I just believe we're the enemy (but I believe we're the enemy)<em>

uhh uhh uhh uhh Uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh  
>uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh<br>uhh uhh uhh uhh uhh

_You don't believe in God_  
><em>I don't believe in luck<em>  
><em>They don't believe in us<em>  
><em>But I believe we're the enemy<em>

_You don't believe in God_  
><em>I don't believe in luck<em>  
><em>They don't believe in us<em>  
><em>But I believe we're the enemy<em>

Gerard could feel it he was about to cum!

_Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya Destroya  
>Against the sun, we're the enemy!<br>Destroya Destroya (we're all waiting for ya) Destroya Destroya  
><em>

He tangled his fingers in franks hair, as he came closer to his climax

_Against the sun, we're the enemy!  
>Destroya Destroya (so show me what you got-you children of the gun) Destroya Destroya<br>(Don't hide and we don't run)Against the sun, we're the enemy! (Don't hide and we don't run)  
><em>

That was it he was done! He pulled Frank's hair, bucking roughly into his friend's tight little mouth and with the last line he busted causing him to practically scream the last word.

_Destroya Destroya Destroya Against the sun we're the enemy!_

Frank almost gagged as Gerard forced himself deeper into his mouth releasing his load, he wanted to especially with the taste of cum in his mouth. It tasted so gross; he didn't know what to do with it. He couldn't spit it out, what would the janitors think, or other artists that recorded in there, would they think it was just another stain? Frank just decided it was best to swallow it.

Gerard saw Frankie swallow his load and almost got hard again. He removed himself from frank's mouth and zipped up his pants. He leaned his head against the micro phone, "Frank that felt so good." He smiled exhausted.

He heard Frank chuckle, as he got off his knees. Gerard felt two arms wrap around his waist, and Frank's body press against himself. "I forgot how good you tasted." Frank whispered into Gerard's ear huskily. Then moved his face so he could connect their lips. Gerard put his hands in Frank's back pockets, grabbing his ass lifting him up on his tippy toes so he didn't have to bend down.

After a minute or so passed Gerard pulled away needing oxygen. Frank smiled, as Gerard combed his fingers through Frank's hair, "You know," He joked, "I'm surprised you even had to get on your knees for that."

Franks smiled faded into a scowl, "you un-grateful little shit! You know, most people would be thankful, for what I just did for you, instead of insulting me! So son of a bitch! And I'm not short, I'm Fun si.."

Gerard cut Frankie off by smashing his lips against Frank's stopping the height rant he was sure Frank was about to give. Frank closed his eyes deepening the kiss.

When Gerard pulled away he ran a finger up Frank's inner thigh, pressing the tip against Frank's hardening member. "You know I think I should show you just how grateful I am." He said giving Frank a wink. Frank grinned, "I think that's a good Idea."

A couple hours later

Mikey, Ray, and Bob had gotten back from doing there errands, and they, along with their manager and producer were in the mixing room listening to the new version of DESTROYA. Frank had even managed to record and mix in his parts on the guitar. Gerard and Frank sat behind every one else listening to the praise, their band were loving it.

"This sounds really good!" Mark, their manager exclaimed.

"Yeah I love the little grunts you did every now and then." Their producer agreed.

Gerard put a hand on Frank's thigh and squeezed, giving Frank a wink.

The last line came and their producer turned around " You guys that was.." but he was interrupted by a voice on the recording

"**Frank that felt so good." **

Everybody looked at the speaker confused. Gerard and Franks looked at each other 'Fuck they had forgotten to turn off the machine!'

All eyes in the room went wide. When they heard,

"**I forgot how good you tasted." ** It was Frank's coy voice came from the speaker.

"What the fuck?" Micky asked as Gerard and Frank jumped from their seats pushing their band out of the way,

"How the hell do you erase?" Frank demanded.

"**I'm surprised you even had to get on your knees for that." **

"Dude!" Ray yelled as people stared at Frank.

"I don't know!" Gerard yelled as he pressed random buttons frantically.

And that is how Gerard's sexy ass moan got on DESTROYA.

**...**

**And that is how the _unhs_ came to be in DESTROYA. :) so how'd you like it? reviews are great, even critisism is welcome. :) thank you for reading.**


End file.
